The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a direct current link (“DC link”) busbar for a power electronic system and, more particularly, to an electrically shielded DC link busbar for a power electronic system that includes a fast switching power inverter.
At least some DC links are used in large-scale power electronic systems to conduct electrical current from a power source to a system within the enclosure. In particular, some DC link busbars are used to conduct electrical current from an electrical storage element, such as a capacitor bank, to one or more power inverters housed within the cabinet. Within the cabinet, the power inverters convert direct current to alternating current for use as electrical power.
Many known power inverters include fast switching semiconductor switching elements, such as silicon carbide (“SiC”) semiconductor switching elements. Such semiconductor switching elements are capable of reducing switching losses through increased switching frequency and so afford an advantage over more conventional power inverters. However, the increased switching frequency and/or increased slew rate of fast switching power inverters may result in the production of higher frequency noise, which may flow onto the DC link busbar, causing many conventional DC link busbars to act as antenna transmitters.